The present invention relates generally to processes for oligomerizing olefins using a solid acid catalyst. In certain oligomerization processes, the solid acid catalyst can experience rapid catalyst deactivation, leading to relatively short catalyst lifetimes. It would be beneficial to develop oligomerization processes where catalyst lifetimes prior to deactivation are significantly improved. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present invention is directed.